Enigmatic
by LuvUrMum
Summary: Devon West just wanted answers about some crazy dream that she kept having. But nothing is really that simple when it comes to Eric Northman, is it? Eric/OC  Set in Season 2
1. It's a Date

_en·ig·mat·ic_/ˌenigˈmatik/

Adjective: Difficult to interpret or understand; mysterious.

* * *

><p>Enigmatic<p>

"It's a Date"

_I watch myself running down the shoreline, my laughter a symphony of bells. I whip my head around and see him, chasing me. His handsome face bright with happiness, his messy blonde hair pushed back by the wind. "Slow down!" He shouts after me, laughing between pants. It comes from his lips in a different tongue, but I can understand it in English none the less. _

"_Too fast for you?" I tease back in that same strange language. A dark smirk grows on his face and he pumps his legs faster. I laugh wildly as he gains on me. And before I know it, he tackles me to the ground. The pain of the fall is pushed aside, replaced with excitement as he laughs, rolling on top of me and pinning my wrists to the ground. His glacial eyes bore into mine, and he leans down, kissing my face. I can feel his lips on my skin, the cool sea air kicking up around us as the sun glints off of the rippling water. He pulls his face up from mine ever so slightly, moving his lips over mine, his hot breath hitting my face. And just before he lowers his mouth to mine.._

I wake with a start, groaning loudly with frustration. It's the millionth time I've had that dream, and I always wake confused and flushed, without ever having gotten that kiss.

It just doesn't make sense. I've never dreamt of something so vivid. The details seems so _real_, as if I were stuck in a memory. And yet, I've never met that handsome man before.

When I first began to have these dreams, I wondered if it was a vision of another. I couldn't rule it out, with my "psychic powers" or whatever they are. But then I got a good look at the girl, and recognized her as myself. And though her blonde hair was much fairer, and longer, and her clothes looked medieval, those were the only differences between us. So it remained that puzzle that I couldn't solve. And having it over and over made me think that it had to mean something.

It fascinated me, and still does. But by now, I'd given up on looking too much into a silly dream. Till today.

I sit up slowly in my bed, glancing at the clock on my bedside table. It's nearly ten, and I know I should get up and begin the day. Even if it is a Saturday and I could kill a few more hours in bed. Rolling out of bed, I make my way to the living room. Lani, by best friend and room mate, is perched on the couch, reading a book. "Morning." She raises her mug to me and I grunt back. I'm not a morning person. "Coffee in the kitchen if you're feeling it, Cave Lady."

I manage half of a smile, sauntering into the kitchen and pouring myself a cup. It smells divine, and I note that I should thank Lani once I'm more awake. Leaving it black, I amble back to the living room, plopping onto the sofa besides her and flipping on the T.V. Sipping my coffee in silence, I scroll through the channels absently. A familiar face catches my eye, and I pause, turning back a channel.

I suck in a breath through my teeth. It's him.. the one from my dream. Granted he looks paler, and maybe even a bit older, I'm convinced. I slowly set down my coffee. "Holy shit."

"What, what is it?" Lani says, looking from me to the screen.

"That's him!" I point crazily at the screen. "The guy from my dream, that's him!"

She looks puzzled. "Your hot beach dream?"

"Yes. There's no doubt, it's him!"

Lani pauses. "That's Eric Northman, owner of Fangtasia." I look at the screen again, and his face is replaced with words, 'Fantasia. Where the blood is warm, and so is the service'.

"That vampire bar you're always begging me to go to?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Damn, Devon. Why is it you get to have a hot dream with him, and I've been dying for a fantasy for weeks and I've gotten diddly squat?" She huffs, finishing off her coffee.

"But I've never seen him before now.. How could I dream about somebody I've never seen?" I stand pointing at the T.V., though he's long gone now.

Lani makes a thinking sound. "Is it one of your visions, you think?" She tosses her book onto the coffee table. Lani and I have known each other since we were little, so it won't surprise anyone that she knows of my gift. Even if I hadn't decided to tell her, we're together so often she would have guessed it eventually. And she could be right. But it doesn't make any sense. I'd told her of it before and she said the same thing, but my visions come to me when I'm awake, not when I'm sleeping. And besides, if it really is Eric Northman, he couldn't be running around in the sunlight without bursting into flames.

"I don't know.." I sink back onto the couch, letting my head fall into my hands. "This is crazy."

Lani rubs my back reassuringly. "Hey, it's okay." She pauses for a minute. " Hey, maybe you'll finally come to Fangtasia with me? You can get a good look at him, just to be sure you have the right guy. You could be wrong, you know. They might just look really similar."

I know she's wrong. There's no doubt in any thread of my being. The one in my dream, and the vampire in the Fangtasia advertisement are the same in almost every way. And even though I cannot understand my strange connection with Eric Northman, I yearn to get another look at him. Maybe I could even get some questions answered.

Reluctantly, I lift my head and nod slowly. "Yeah. Okay."

Lani grins at me. "Fabulous. It's a date!"

And right then, everything is okay. But I don't know, I'm in for so much more than just a simple night at Fangtasia.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Please read.** First True Blood fan fic! Bit of a cheesy ending, I know. But it's completely true. And it's short as well, but the chapters get progressively longer, don't worry.

And yes, the main character and narrator is a girl. Yes, her name is Devon. Yes, she's somewhat of a psychic, but there's a bit more to it than that. So stick around, give it a few chapters before you just dismiss it. And REVIEW. Thanks :)


	2. Mia who?

**Notice: I accidentally changed the tense from present to past. D: I hadn't realized that I'd done it until after I finished the chapter and was rereading. But yanno what? I think it flows a bit better in past tense. So, total cock up on my part, but hopefully you guys won't mind. Thanks so much for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Engmatic<p>

"Mia who?"

"No." I shook my head firmly as Lani shoved one a strapless club dress into my arms. I shook my freshly showered hair out of my face, wrinkling my nose at it. I was a tomboy at heart, and preferred a nice pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. I liked comfort. Not tight, provocative club dresses, of which Lani owned many.

"C'mon, you can't just show up to a place like Fangtasia in just anything." Her voice was riddled with persistence, and I knew she'd be her usual stubborn self about this. "I know it's not your thing, but give it a shot!"

"Not this, Lani," I begged, looking at the dress and fingering the black fabric. "You know sexy isn't my forte."

"Just try it on! And if you don't like it, I've got loads more." She motioned widely to my other options, winking at me.

"Fine." I figured it was useless to argue with her.

I trudged reluctantly into the bedroom, where I grabbed strapless bra and matching panties, before retreating to my bathroom. I dropped the towel wrapped around my body. It pooled around my feet on the floor and I kicked it aside. I grumbled as I slipped on my undergarments.

Before putting on the dress, I combed out my tangled hair, and blow dried it, parting it to the side and fluffing it out with my fingers. Then I applied a thick line of eyeliner to my top lids, and a light line to my bottom ones. After a few minutes of digging through my make-up bag, I finally found silver and black shadow. It took a while to get it right, but I managed to pull off the smokey eye look. I was pleased to find that the dark make-up clashed with my hazel eyes, making them pop.

I then glanced nervously at the dress, which I'd laid on the toilet lid. Slowly, I picked it up, unzipped it, and slipped it onto my body. It fit a little snug on me around the thighs, because I'm a bit curvier than Lani, but it hadn't exploded off of me, so that was good. The fabric was smooth, almost silky, and felt great against my skin. I was pleased to find that if fell right at my knees, rather than being inappropriately short. Without glimpsing in my own mirror, I proceeded back to Lani's bedroom, where I could get a full view in her body length mirror. "I put it on," I called as I came through.

"Finally! Hold on a sec," Lani mumbled from within her closest. "I've got some more dresses, if you'd like to try them on.."

I walked over to her closet, turning around and pulling my hair off of my neck. "Zip me up, would you?" I asked, waiting until she came out.

"Sure, sure," Lani's voice came from behind me, and with a quick _zzzzoop, _the fabric tightens around me. I turn around and quirk a brow.

"Hooow do I look?"Lani's mouth opened, and closed, then opened again. "What?" I felt a flutter of panic. "Oh god, I look horrible. I knew it."

Lani gave me a crazy look. "Horrible? No, Devon, have you even looked at yourself yet?" She dropped the dresses at her feet and raced over, pushing me in front of the mirror.

The dress hugged my curves, accentuating them in a sensual way. Whereas the bust pushed up my breasts, giving me some cleavage, without making me look skanky. What's more, the darkness of both the dress and my make up gave me somewhat of an edge. I felt.. _sexy_. And that's big for me.

"Sexy not your forte, huh?" Lani grinned at me. "You look amazing, girl!"

I flushed slightly, glancing away from the mirror. "Thanks."

She smiled broadly, and then clapped her hands together. "Time for Lani to get sexed up, excuse me."

I laughed as she brushed passed me and into her closet, scooping up the dresses she'd dropped before. I looked at myself again, giving a smile of approval to my reflection. Looking good wasn't exactly my intention, but it could always prove helpful.

Once Lani had chosen her dress (a lovely teal number with sequins around the bust) we shoved off in her old blue Volkswagen. It wasn't a long drive over, seeing as we lived in Shreveport, but we definitely couldn't walk over there in heels.

Unfortunately, there was no game plan. Lani had explained that Eric sat himself on a throne, watching over the club. He almost never came down from it, and if he did, he certainly didn't mingle. She referred to him as a god. A look-but-don't-touch kind of thing. Which made me wonder why she suggested I ask him anything in the first place.

I think it was all just a clever excuse to get me out of the house for a reckless night of fun.

I mightn't have bothered to go at all once I knew that, if not for the off chance that even simply _seeing_ him could evoke a vision of some kind. It happened often enough in other situations.

We pulled up to Fangtasia. Neon signs illuminated the windows, and I could hear muffled techno music. The line wasn't very long, but it was three hours passed opening, so I'm sure all those coming had already arrived. We stepped out of the car, and I wobbled on my heels. I didn't where the often, and I knew that if I wasn't careful, I'd end up tripping and breaking something.

We took our place in line, and Lani bounced excitedly. "This is going to be so great! We're gunna have a kick ass time." She struck a karate pose, kicking out one leg and chopping through the air with one hand.

I smirked at her. "You bitch." Referring, of course, to her trickery.

She looked at me innocently. "Hey, come on. You had to know getting in touch with a hardcore, thousand year old vampire was a long shot. Besides, you've been working your ass off interviewing this past month. You need a break." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and shrugged at me.

I scoffed. "I need a job. It's not my fault that nobody's hiring me." The small bakery that I worked at went out of business. It broke my heart. Not only did I work with great people, but I had great health benefits; that's something hard to come by nowadays.

Lani had work. She was an assistant for a senior partner at some snazzy law firm in Monroe. She didn't have to trek around, looking for a job anywhere she could find one.

"I'm telling you, I could hook you up at the firm." She wagged a finger at me. "If you really need it." I shook my head. I refused to take advantage of her like that. Besides, this was something for me, succeeding in finding a job. A personal triumph. Having Lani get me one was just cheating.

Before I knew it, we were before a pretty blonde vampire. "I.D," she said, obviously bored and irritated. I don't even think she looked at Lani, let alone her I.D. Which made me wonder why she was chosen for I.D duty. She could have handed her a laminated bar napkin and been allowed in. "You're good. Next." I pulled my license out of my clutch, handing it to her. She glanced up at me briefly, but did a double take. "_Hello_." A grin slowly spread across her face. "Well.. aren't you tasty," she said in a long drawl. She eyed me lustfully, and I colored at how forward she was. She slowly handed me my I.D. "And you smell," She inhaled deeply, "-positively intoxicating." She tilted her head to the side, zeroing in on me. I snatched my license back from her and dashed inside.

I grabbed onto Lani "Who was that?"

"That's Pam. She's pretty cool, a bit.. forward at times. But what're you gonna do."

I nodded nervously, glancing back at Pam, who was still checking people in, but glancing back at me.

It was incredibly loud in Fangtasia. Lani took my arm, pulling me through the thick crowd of leather clad people. Some eyed me just as Pam had, with that same sexual hunger. It unnerved me and I forced myself to look at nothing but the sable curls that fells down Lani's back.

She suddenly paused in the midst of the people. "That's him!" She thrust an arm up to a stage where a man sat on a throne. Eric looked just as he had in the commercial earlier, with his blonde hair slicked back, and his pale skin glowing. His long, lean body was slack in the chair, as he looked out at the crowd. He was just as handsome as he had been in my dream, if fact, perhaps even more so. Especially in his gray suit, with the maroon shirt underneath it undone a few buttons to expose part of his smooth chest.

But there's was an air around him. He was clouded in arrogance, and power oozed from him. He was better than anyone else in this club, and he knew it. I could tell by the way a cocky smirk grew on his face as a few girls strolled by him, waving and giggling.

I didn't like this Eric. I preferred the one in my dreams.

"He's something isn't he. A vampire God, 'round these parts," Lani said, almost dreamily.

"Mm.. Definitely something." His eyes flickered to mine briefly, and I watched as his face, which once held that arrogant grin, suddenly looked surprised. His eyebrows pointed upwards, as he seemed to lean forward in his seat. "Uhh, let's get a drink!" I said quickly, ducking my head and proceeding to the bar. Lani took a stool beside me, giving me a weird look.

"Drinks ladies?" A bartender said, suddenly appearing in front of us. Lani ordered herself an Appletini, and I went for a Rum and Coke.

Once he was out of earshot, she turned to me. "Did anything happen? Did you feel it?"

She was referring to the tingle that I get in my spine before a vision, or whatever. I guess, she figured that maybe seeing him in person would bring one out. So did I.. but I didn't feel anything. I had to admit, I hadn't expected it to come easily, but I was completely bummed out. "No.."

I could see Lani shaking her head beside me. "That's so weird. I figured something would happen."

The bartender reappeared with our drinks, setting them down. I pulled out my wallet to pay, but he just shook his head.

"On the house." He winked at me, and I blushed, grinning.

"Thanks."

Lani smiled. "Well, it was worth a shot. And you know what? Let's just have some fun tonight. Loosen up, what do you think?"

I was reluctant at first, but, with all other intentions squashed. Oh, what the hell. "Yeah, okay."

She raised her glass, and I mine. We clinked them, and I took a gulped down my drink. She was right, I needed some fun.

A few more drinks (and two or three shots of Tequila) later, Lani somehow coaxed me onto the dance floor. We began dancing together, just for show, earning ourselves a few catcalls from nearby dancers. But at some point, Lani drifted towards someone else, and I realized that I was grinding against a man. He was incredibly attractive, and he would his arms around my waist, pressing his face into the crook of my neck. I could feel him inhale deeply, and a growl rumbled in his chest. It both frightened and deeply excited me. I heard a soft click, and glancing down, was startled by the sight of fangs.

I could feel the familiar tingle, and I could suddenly see Eric. _His face contorting in anger as he hissed at me. Fangs fully extended._ And then it's gone, and the man was back. He grinned at me, one fang tucked goofily behind his lip. I felt woozy. I needed to get out of here. I pushed away from him, feigning excited laughter.

"Ho-hold on.. I need to use the bathroom. Be right back," I slurred. I scurried through the thick crowd before he could object, and when I glanced back, he was watching me carefully. Repressing a shudder, I navigated along the wall until I spotted a sign pointing to the restrooms. I slid around a corner, pressing my back to the wall and letting out a gasping sigh. "What the fuck?" I asked myself.

I turned around, and pressed my forehead to the cool wall, squeezing my eyes shut. It feels great against my hot skin. I stand there for a while, until I pick up the sound of the voice drifting down the hall. I opened an eye, noticing a streak of light leaking from a door left slightly ajar. Curiosity picked at me, and I hesitated before slowly making my way towards it. I could still hear pieces of a conversation, but couldn't make out any of it.

I slowly stuck my head in the door, only to find Eric with his back to me. He'd shed his jacket, and had a phone pressed to his ear. "How could you be so careless?" He snapped into the phone. "He's you're sheriff, and you're telling me you just let him _disappear_?" I leaned in further, fascinated by his conversation. "I do not fucking care. If you cannot handle this, I'll come out and find him myself." I noticed as he became angrier, his accent thickened. I had to assume he was from the Netherlands somewhere. He suddenly slammed his phone down on the receiver and I jumped.

He leaned down, pressing his palms against the desk and grumbling to himself, letting his head drop. The fabric of his shirt was taught against his skin, and I watched as the muscles in his back visibly tensed. He raised his head and.. was he.. sniffing the air? Oh shit. He can smell me. What the fuck is up with my scent?

Just as he began to turn I pulled from view, pressing my back against the wall, sliding along it slowly. But he was already there, standing beside me. I ducked my head so that my hair covered my flushed face like a curtain. Eric growled. "What's this? Eavesdropping?"

"I was uhh.. Looking for the bathroom," I improvised. His arm came into view as he pointed to the other end of the hall. I followed his arm, even though I'd already known where the ladies room. "Ah, I see."

There was no reply. Which both frustrated and confused me. And I couldn't see how Eric is reacting to any of this, either. I pulled my hair out of the way just enough to peek up at him. His glacial eyes were intensely focused on me, and I shrunk a little under his gaze. "I could very well kill you for lying to me." His voice was low and threatening and I panicked.

"Uhh.. I'll just be going." I resumed slowly sliding down the wall, when I was suddenly pressed against it. Eric took my wrists, pinning them to the wall. His face contorted in anger as he hissed at me. Fangs fully extended.. Just as he had in my vision. Then suddenly, he stopped. The anger melting away from his face, and he gave me the same look he had before, surprise filling in his features. His fangs retracted immediately and he just gaped at me.

"Mia," he breathed. "It's you."

Mia? Who the fuck is Mia?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahhh, cliff hanger! I'm awesome. Lol, I'm sorry, people. It was originally just one chapter, but if it had been it would have been waaay too long. So I'm just gonna let you suffer as you ask yourselves the question. "Who the fuck IS Mia?"

Before I go, I'd like to recognize the amazing people that left me reviews. Thank you so so so much.

My heart belongs to: **Mrs Scarlet – ixamxeverywhere – CrissYami – invalid3 – SexyKnickers (love the name) – LPdreamer08 – sluggysmom – black'n'burgundy **

Thanks again! :3


End file.
